A redox flow battery (RFB) stores electrical energy in reduced and oxidized species dissolved in two separate electrolyte solutions. The anolyte and the catholyte circulate through a cell electrode separated by a porous membrane. Redox flow batteries are advantageous for energy storage because they are capable of tolerating fluctuating power supplies, repetitive charge/discharge cycles at maximum rates, overcharging, overdischarging, and because cycling can be initiated at any state of charge.
However, among the many redox couples upon which redox flow batteries are based, a number of disadvantages exist. For example, many systems utilize redox species that are unstable, are highly oxidative, are difficult to reduce or oxidize, precipitate out of solution, and/or generate volatile gases. In many ways, the existing approaches to addressing these disadvantages have been ad hoc and can include the imposition of restrictive operating conditions, the use of expensive membranes, the inclusion of catalysts on the electrodes, and/or the addition of external heat management devices. These approaches can significantly increase the complexity and the cost of the total system. Therefore, a need for improved redox flow battery systems exists.